wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
That's Not a Scavenger
The dragon with piercing blue eyes would grasp a white, silver quill dipped in ink that was as black as the night sky. His other hand would carefully, delicately, grab a piece of paper that was white and yellowed with tears of age. "I'm sorry..." he said quietly, not really talking to anyone. "But this is the only way I can help scavengers and dragons understand each other." This fanfiction was made by ScarletKitti, and is not ''based off of roleplay. Also, please read this. It seems underwhelming, but you will still be at least impressed by the WIP story. Please enjoy it! Criticism is accepted, just don't be rude or unspecific. I can fix problems or grammar myself, let me know if I made a mistake. '''Synopsis' Juniper is a normal human, living in the town of Taoskun. She picks herbs, hunts, and is always amazed when the dragonslayers come back with their treasure from dragons. She doesn't like the memories of dragons killing, fighting humans. But she didn't expect to wake up as a dragon, either. Thistle is quick-tempered. She thinks dragons are horrible, repulsive monsters who killed the humans in Taoskun a long time ago. She wants to sink a sword into a dragon's neck, to see all dragons die. But she gets on the receiving end when she becomes one of the dragons. Pine likes to explore the forest. He enjoys seeing the fauna, the plants, and the animals roaming around. He despises when dragons come and kill animals in the forest. But he just happens to get to experience being a dragon and see why dragons do what they do. Burdock is a Taoskun dragonslayer. He kills dragons and has many trophies. Their heads, hands, tails. When Burdock becomes a dragon, though, he gets to figure out the other side of the story. The Prophecy When the small shall overcome the large When the little shall topple the big, One with wings of shimmering sea Shall give both another chance, And four will be chosen, four will be switched; Four will be sent across the sea To understand once and for all, And to regain life that was lost Four will be sent to Four, And big and small will prevail. Prologue A dragon was ''returning to a small building, up in a tree. It was quite hidden, considering how you weren't able to just look up and say that something was up there. If you squinted long enough, you could probably spot it. But nobody cares about a random tree in a forest of more random trees. The dragon would fly up softly, making sure little sound was coming from his wings. He glided up, like he was nothing but a small leaf, skimming along the soft breeze whispering through the tranquil pine forest. He would open a door, caring to not make it creak. The sky blue-scaled dragon would pad inside, staying as stealthy as possible to not attract much attention. The' dragon with piercing blue eyes would grasp a white, silver quill dipped in ink that was as black as the night sky. His other hand would carefully, delicately, grab a piece of paper that was white and yellowed with tears of age. "I'm sorry..." he said quietly, not really talking to anyone. "But this is the only way I can help scavengers and dragons understand each other." This is my only option. This is our only hope. There is no turning back. '''Chapter I A human with ''blonde hair would carefully weave through the field of herbs, looking for some goldenrod plant to use. Apparently, some of the dragonslayers had returned home. They hoped that she would get some of the goldenrod herb to fix up their wounds from the dragon they had slayed. But they weren't too deep. They were shallow, and due to their new techniques, they were able to slay dragons quite easily. She looked a little longer, and was just on the brink of frustration when she finally found the plant. "Finally..." Juniper muttered to herself, annoyed at her apparent extreme lack of awareness. "I found it!" She announced with a high amount of joy exaggeration. "Finally. You found that plant." A dragonslayer would stamp his feet quietly. "We have been waiting for so long." "Well, at least I found it." Juniper replied, only slightly wincing of the dragonslayer's attitude. "Fine. Go away." She ran through the field of grass, a perfect, shimmering, green. ''I hope that the dragons don't ruin it. ''She thought, uncomfortable of the thought. She quickly filtered it out of her mind. ''Maybe they have a reason. They can't just do this for nothing, can they? She sighed, now noticing the sunset. She was considerably late to get home. Now skipping faster, she headed to her home in the east of where she was. Her mother was tending the cows, so she decided to ignore her and get in when she wasn't looking. She didn't want to be lectured, screamed at, and poked at before being shoved into her bed. She pretended to fall asleep, but she drifted off as soon as a wave of drowsiness flowed over her head, nudging her into a comfortable sleep. Little did she know, she was animus touched to become a dragon in the morning. '' '''Chapter II' Juniper would ''slowly wake up, groaning with drowsiness. Apparently, she happened to be nonfunctional to her surroundings, so she finally woke up and glanced around in confusion. "Where..?" She slowly groaned, getting up on her feet. She felt taller..did she suddenly get a growth spurt in her sleep? That wouldn't be likely...she was sure she was just waking up from last night. Now that her eyes adjusted, she looked around. Savanna? That didn't look like where she lived. Was I dreaming? Was I hallucinating? Or was I just going insane? Her eyes drifted around, randomly catching a glimpse of a..tail...something? It was a beautiful orange, mixed with some red. Yellow sparkle-like marks were dotted all over the thing. The color array was perfectly topped off with a black line that went from where she could see to the tip. Black rings were on the tail throughout. And was that some sort of stinger on the tip? The dragonslayers in her town would tell stories about some dragons that had stingers on their tails, like a scorpion. She never actually saw what the tails looked like, though. She started to walk around and look for something to see what she looked like. That was a mistake. As soon as she found a lake, she looked down. Looking back was a screaming, flailing, dragon that had the same pattern on the tail she saw earlier, except that it wasn't on her tail. Black rings were on her arms, wings, and neck. Black rings surrounded horns on her head. She had a snout. She had horns. She had wings. She was ''a ''dragon. With wings, tail, snout, and all. "WHAT-HAPPENED-TO-ME?!" She flailed about, shrieking in distress, confusion, and great terror. The poor thing would run about mindlessly. "I'M A REPULSIVE, DISGUISING, HORRIFYING MONSTER!" Juniper-turned-into-REPULSIVE-DISGUISING-HORRIFYING-creature would look around, searching for any settlements to send herself to. She wanted to learn about the area as soon as possible, for she was ''horrified. I can't be a dragon. This is all a dream. As soon as I wake up, my mom will do a long blah-blah lecture about sleeping and energy and then frown at some wilted herbs and then slap me. She tried to slap herself, but it barely hurt, and nothing happened to her. "Are you serious-" Juniper glanced around, searching for somewhere to go, something that seemed safe. In one direction, she saw a jungle, and when she squinted, she saw carnivorous plants that were huge and fat. "N..o..t...going...t..h..e..r...e." She breathed deeply, trying to calm down and find a sensible solution to her problem. In the opposite direction, she saw this shape looming near the horizon. I want to go there. But..my wings don't work...do they? She tried to flap her weird wings, and she found herself hovering in the air. She thought it was strange, that she was apparently a dragon who had four wings. At least she was in the air, not that she was flying very well anyway. She flew like a very lame goose, and was finally very close to the structure when a dragon stopped her. This dragon looks like me. The four-winged dragon had very long claws, and had black rings all over his scales. He was mainly red, with a hint of some orange. Barely any yellow was at the tips of his body, right before becoming black. "Stop right there, please." I winced, before bowing in fear, looking up at the dragon at the same time, eyes filled with fear. "What is your name, fellow Hivewing?" Chapter III A dragon named ''Thistle would wake in Yellowjacket Hive, unbeknownst to her. She moved her head around, before realizing she was in a structure like a sort of...bee hive? "Why am I here, in this place?" She felt frustrated, and angry. "This ''has ''to be a dream." She poked herself, before wincing in slight pain. "Okay, totally not a dream. Too realistic." Poking herself let her line of sight drift down to see her arms. Except they weren't ''her ''arms. They were a horrible, horrendous, dragon's arms. ''The ''horrible, horrendous, dragon's arms. I barely stiffed a shriek of terror. My scales were orange, with some yellow mixed in, making the orange amberish. They were very iridescent. They were very nice-looking. Apparently dragons weren't always ''that ''ugly, I guess. I saw a mirror. Looked in it. Almost shrieked again. ''Calm down. ''She breathed deeply. ''I don't want to, this is too much. ''Her forever, nonstop, annoying brain protested pointlessly. ''JUST CALM DOWN, OKAY? ''She mentally yelled in frustration. ''There. She had giant, lovely, orange wings with lots of yellow mixed. It was lighter than her body, and her tail color started dark at the base, and light at the tips. Her wings faded through colors, too. Wow... She thought, awestruck at her pretty wings. They took her breath away for a while, and she couldn't think. She finally vigorously shook her head around. Then, this dragon came into the room. I guessed he was a guard of sorts, personally. The male dragon was very black, with red-orange dark scales here and there. His yellow eyes glinted. "You're new." He commented gruffly. Her heart pounded. What will he do? "You're going to be a drone for a Hivewing. You'll serve a Hivewing. Remember that Hivewings are superior to you, Silkwing." He spat the last word slightly. Am I going to be someone's servant? Wait- what have I gotten myself into now? Chapter IV "What is your name, fellow Hivewing?" The dragon actually talked to Juniper quite kindly, she hadn't expected him to be so kind and polite. Why do I understand this dragon? Why do I understand anyone? I thought dragons were mindless creatures. "I'm-um..." She lowered her ears, trying to say the right thing. "Erm...It's Juniper." For a moment, the guard seemed to...recognize her? ''But no, he didn't seem to. ''Happens to me sometimes...''I thought. "You seem a bit...shy." He said kindly. "I don't think you belong to any of the hives, really." "What's a hive..hive?" She repeated the word, she had no idea what the dragon meant. He tilted his head confused. "Why wouldn't you know what that is? It's the structure where the majority of Hivewings and Silkwings live." He explained, still puzzled at Juniper's weird behavior. "What are Hivewings and Silkwings?" She questioned further. ''So many q u e s t i o n s, me, ugh, and please try not to find questions, ugh me. "What..? Hivewings are us-the best of all the tribes!" He exclaimed, lowering one eyebrow and raising the other. "Silkwings are second-class. They're under our ''rule, and they can only do what we want them to do. Our servants." He lifted his chin haughtily, making it seem that yes, she luckily is in the first-class group of dragons-horrendous-monsters-whatever. "So..uhm," she said hesitantly, "Where do I start here?" "Here, you mean? Yellowjacket Hive? Ah, yes, you will be given a nice house to live in. And you'll have at least two, or if you're lucky, three drones to start with. You'll be given some scales and have a job in a few days." "What are scales...and drones...and..." She babbled, so confused. "You have so many questions, arrgh!" He covered his ears for a moment, seemingly annoyed. "Sorry..." I dipped my head. "No worries, you're okay!" The dragon smiled. "Oh and-just so you know, you're nice. Most dragons just snort and yell at me every day." "Really?" My checks flushed for a second, before they went back. I was hot with embarrassment, though I don't think he noticed. "And my name is..er, Stag." He replied. She was about to ask ''"Why do you have such a weird name?" ''before she shut her mouth and yelled at her tongue and she ripped her mouth off and-no, I shouldn't do that. Stag led her to Yellowjacket Hive. When she and Stag went inside, she gasped at Yellowjacket Hive's beauty. It was very neatly organized, with many shops. Another area had houses. Stag led her there. Stag would look around, searching for a home for Juniper to stay in. He fiddled with his claws and muttered, frustrated. "There!" He pointed to a nice house, made of some material. It was big, and she was very surprised at the quality. "That is-so-err, amazing!" She squealed. "I mean, it's just the same kind of home everyone has in here." Stag said, rolling his eyes. "But I'm glad you enjoyed it." He grabbed some scales from a large pouch he carried around his neck, and he grabbed a lot of an certain item and gave it to her. He gave the pouch to Juniper. "What's th-" "NO MORE QUESTIONS, YEESH!" He started angry, but ended up laughing. Both dragons chuckled for a couple more seconds, before going back to the conversation. "These are scales. Buy things with this." "Um..okay." She replied, about to ask more questions. She stopped herself. I thought, ''STOP ASKING QUESTIONS ALREADY, ME! before saying an actually reasonable question for once. ''"What about the drones, whatever those are?" "Oh, your drones?" He asked. "Oh. We don't have many in stock right now, so you can only have two. But I'm sure if you get successful enough, you can get some more." I nodded, not saying more to Stag or replying. ''"I'll be right back with your drones." Chapter V Juniper was ''sitting in her new home, waiting for Stag to come back. While waiting for Stag, her mind seemed to get really impatient and wanted to eat some excitement, so she fed her mind by thinking of something interesting. Like becoming a dragon and getting all the way over here, for instance. ''I wonder how long I'll be stuck like this. She shielded the thought away from her mind. But it crept into her mind, no matter how hard she tried. "Fine." She muttered to herself. "I herby give permission that you can think about that, brain." She said, sarcastically to herself. It's amazing how I wasn't even panicking that much. Actually, being a dragon was really cool. But I still didn't feel completely happy. What about mother? Or my dad...or my friends? Are they worried about me? Did they stick up "Missing" signs? Did they assume that I was killed by a...dragon? She shoved that uncomfortable last suggestion out of her mind. That would be scary, if her parents and friends really thought she was dead. In a time span that seemed like forever to herself, which in reality was only a couple minutes to all the other dragons, which was strange to her because-look-I-mean-it's-such-a-waste-of-time-to-wait so why-do-all-these-dragons-like-things-to-be-slow, Stag finally came in. "Here are your drones." He called, shoving them in her direction. "Serve your new master. Remember, Hivewings are above Silkwings." Stag hissed into the ears of the dragons. "Do not ''disobey." The Silkwing who was purple, violet all over her, with very bright purple wings, bowed to Stag with fear in her eyes. But the other was a Silkwing with giant, lovely, orange wings with lots of yellow mixed. The Silkwing's body was lighter than her body, and her tail color started dark at the base, and light at the tips. Her wings faded through colors, too. And the scales were orange, with some yellow mixed in, making the orange amberish. The scales were very iridescent. Stag would start to say, "The first drone's ID says it is Amethyst." Stag briefly showed Juniper the burnt marks on the arm. Juniper winced, just a little, at the burn. ''Why would they do that? ''I thought. That was something to comprehend later. "Very fitting, I should say, for you." He chuckled a little. "''It is very willing to follow orders. I'm sure that it ''would be a very nice drone to have." ''Why was Stag called Amethyst, a human-er, dragon, it? Didn't she deserve to be at LEAST called "her" or "him" instead of "it"? She wanted to yell at Stag, wanted to yell for the dragon. That dragon was a LIVING BEING. IT DID NOT DESERVE TO BE CALLED IT. She wanted to wait for Stag to say the other name of the other dragon. Stag said, "This one is Thistle. We found it all alone in the Savanna, seemingly unconscious." He chuckled again."And it ''is a bit stubborn. You'll have to teach ''it ''to be loyal to you, Juniper." Was it just her, or were flickering spots flicking in her head? She felt something, like something was wrong, something was wrong, but she didn't know why. Anyhow, she wanted to speak up for the drones. RIGHT NOW. "Stag." She said firmly. Stag paused, staring at Juniper. ''"''Why are you calling independent creatures who are smart and intelligent, are part of your species, and able to think for themselves, IT?" Stag was gawking, shocked. "Why do you care about...drones?" ''It was too late. It already rolled off the tip of my tongue. But it still isn't right to disrespect those dragons. Chapter VI A Leafwing would ''slowly wake from his slumber, he shaking his head to wake up. For a second, he thought that he was at the forest near Taoskun. Last night, he camped out in the forest so he could explore more. ''Yes, I'm at the forest ready to explore. Or...where am I? When Pine blinked again, rubbing his eyes in confusion, he saw that the trees were big. There were vines hanging from trees, a lot of carnivorous plants that were really big, ''and a bunch of fauna and bushes everywhere. ''"What in the world..." ''He gasped, his mouth wide open. "How did I get...here?" He would start to move his head around, wondering where he was. Pine was near a pond, and his gaze happened to drift to it. ''"What-" He was a dragon. But a really weird one. The creature that looked back at him from the pond was a dark green dragon, like a leaf. His scales were mixed with some lighter green. He had..wings. But the wings were a bit off. Instead of the ones he normally saw, these wings were like..leaves? They had veins and all. In this case, the leaf was a shimmering bright green. "How am I a dragon?" Suddenly, some bushes rustled around him. His gaze would skim around, cautiously. Looking around, he saw a tail with a leaf-like end, too. Two dragons jumped out. He emitted fear. "Who are you, Sapwing?" His heart pounded. He couldn't speak. Chapter VII Thistle would ''look at Juniper in awe. It was strange enough that the supposed "Hivewings" were being so disrespectful to the others of my kind-''no I'm not a dragon not a real one, but it was even stranger that one of the Hivewings were actually standing up for her. Juniper sounded like someone I knew...but it couldn't ''be her... Also, I felt like something...wasn't right. But of course, what wasn't right was her being treated badly. That made more sense. Or did it? "These are real dragons." Juniper would growl lightly. "They can think for themselves, and they deserve something better than being called ''it." Juniper's eyes would dialate. What is she doing? Won't she get in trouble? Stag would snarl loudly. "GUARDS! SEND JUNIPER TO MISBEHAVIOR'S WAY FOR DISRESPECTING ME, A IMPORTANT OFFICIAL!" Several guards with stingers or long claws would come, ready to hit Juniper. What is Misbehavior's Way? IS THAT ANOTHER WORD FOR DEATH? She was about to lunge and save her when Stag would maliciously hiss in her ear. "Do you want to go, too?" I flattened my ears, bowing in fear. "Good." Stag would hiss again before looking up. Juniper seemed to almost be captured, but hold on... She had a stinger too. Please use your stinger! Juniper seemed to remember, because she grinned at them and would jab her stinger into them. They seemed to be unable to move. They could be paralyzed, ''I thought. ''I don't think that would make sense. Juniper also thrust her stinger into Stag, not too deep, but enough to make him stop. He probably got paralyzed.... Dragons can do anything, I guess. After Juniper did this, the other dragons ran at her. "Amethyst and Thistle, RUN WITH ME!" I followed, with the entire population of dragons in the area screeching, running, snarling... I hope...we make it out. But...what if we don't? Trivia * The prophecy is actually based on the Dragonet prophecy. It is also slightly based on the Pantala prophecy. You can see this if you read closely! * Juniper is a type of herb. The berries aren't actually berries, it just looks that way! * Taoskun is actually a town name from the Scorchwings, a fanwing that I created. * A thistle is a thorny branch. * Pine is close to the word pinecone. A pinecone is a container that carries seeds, grown on a evergreen tree. They fall off eventually, with the seeds inside. * Burdock is a type of herb. The roots of burdock can be used. * Goldenrod is a herb, that can be used to heal scratches many times in Warrior Cats. More trivia will come in the future! Art / Fanart This is where you can find art for That's Not a Scavenger, or fanart for this story! :D ( None, so far ) Author's Note I will make more if I get a little more feedback, so few dragons are looking at this. D: If you read this, please actually give me a comment so I don't feel so lonely, thanks! ^-^ I need cover art, possible coding help (Do not do it for me, just help me learn), and other things I request. I am also accepting side character OCs for the Hivewings, Silkwings, Sapwings, and Poisonwings. ''Thank you for reading! ;D''__FORCETOC__ Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)